User talk:ToaIgnika44
This is my talk page CoTaS I just joined CoTaS. Please don't shut it down!--Jakko123 03:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) You're WHAT?! You're closing it? Sigh, all well, at least you'll have more time for LakeClan and MSFP. Too bad we can't put an article on that here.--Shaf Girl 16:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) help!! :where do i go in the blaze clan page on this website?:Mistyfur 00:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :well, i go on neopets but it won't work. you know like i can't feed them or buy stuff and the blaze clan page is blurry. : my bro loves bioncles and gos on the wiki!!!! Sorry Sorry about the IRC. I was busy.--Shaf Girl 03:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) MSFP I have a new idea, check on operations.--Shaf Girl 15:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Another New Idea Check on operations. I know you quit LakeClan, but my RP is still going strong at the moment--well, it will go stronger if you participate.--Shaf Girl 15:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : ) Thanks Star for your support. You're a good friend.Oh! I have a new pic. for memorable moments on MSFP, it has you in it. I hope Shaf will put it up on the site soon! --Thornpathtogehodou 04:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Guidelines When making a new character page, please make sure to check out the Character Article Guidelines! That way, it makes the pages in the proper format, and reduces the amount of work we have to do here. There are enough articles that don't have the correct format, so please try to use it in the future!--Jakko123 13:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Testy? Look, we had a small fight. I got over it, and so did he. I was just irritated because Thorn didn't know and they are supposedly best friends, so I assumed she should have known. Also, if I wouldn't have put it in caps she might not have understood that she does have her own, and not had used her parents.--Jakko123 15:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Grammar or Ban If you don't use proper grammar, caps, and such, I'll ban you. Users (who will remain anonymous) have complained, and I'm getting sick of it. GB 22:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Maliceheart I was just putting that until you would change it. Sorry if it offended you.--Jakko123 20:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) In case you haven't heard.... We've banned GB from LakeClan, moved it back to the old freewebs site, agreed to begin right after the battle, though Hawkstar is still alive, removed all of GB's former characters except Battleclaw and Splashfrost, and reopened MSFP, the timeline beginning exactly where we left off. All in one day. Wow, huh? But yeah, you need to get on the invisionfree LakeClan site and look in the Shout Box, and then go to the freewebs site or MSFP or something, cuz you're still admin on both sites.--Shaf Girl 23:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yo Star Glad to have you back. It's all good with GB now. We're thinking of starting up LakeClan and/or MSFP if GB ever gets his life back together. Hey, check out Gigglercats. It's a warriors humor wiki.--Shaf Girl 00:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with Gigglercats? It's gotten much better.--Shaf Girl 00:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe...I was thinking MSFP could start up again. I'm putting up "Fuega Fuega" on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki and Deviantart, so you can check that out.--Shaf Girl 03:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) http://maiaxdale.deviantart.com/art/Fuega-Fuega-Chapter-1-117945852 This is the link to the first chapter. And in the Author's Comments there's links to the next chapter.--Shaf Girl 06:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Taking Over Pretty much isn't exactly the word for my take over. With the old staff gone and every game that was listed being dead I my "take over" was rather complete. The previous lack of guidelines and what have you made it so that I had to do a bunch of sorting and figuring, though. I've worked hard to build in automated categories and more sorting, and all in all I've really worked hard to get things looking as spiffed up as possible (no offense if you were involved in the the old layout, but it was atrocious looking). It's nice that you've appreciated the work I've gone. I'm shooting for a first quarter 2011 relaunch. The place is just about ready for new website listings to start rolling in, so it won't be long now before we're starting an advertising campaign. 15:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Other points of view are always welcome. I do post the various forum topics and suchlike as I proceed forward (I figured keeping things as open as possible as I moved forward). As for the new wikia... One does get used to it. It's not idea, but it's livable at the least. We're just about sorted as far as defunct games go... and it won't be long until the rest of the projects are set up and ready to start doing their thing (though it'll be a bit before characters goes through, as we need to ratify a character entry policy, first). If you have thoughts about things just let me know. 04:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC)